A Thief Becomes My Boyfriend
by Vanessa-Jayde
Summary: After witnessing the death of her sister as a little girl Fabia remembers someone taking her that very night but she is unsure who and ignores the constant warnings to not investigate further until one night she arrives home to find a calling card of a well-known thief! Will Fabia be able to keep herself out of danger as she discovers the answers of her sister's death!
1. Chapter 1

Me: Ta-da a new project! Oh and for my other two fanfics My Cinderella Romance and How I Love Her When She Talks I just need to get my groove into my writing back so I figured I need to write for something else besides Digimon so here is the Plot for **A Thief Becomes My** **Boyfriend**:

After witnessing the death of her sister as a little girl Fabia remembers someone taking her that very night but she is unsure who and ignores the constant warnings to not investigate further until one night she arrives home to find a calling card of a well-known thief! Will Fabia be able to keep herself out of danger as she discovers the answers of her sister's death?!

Here is Chapter 1!

* * *

..._Years Ago_...

_A little girl wakes up quietly and tip toes as not to make the floor boards creak and wake up the other occupant in the house as she walks past a room and saw something that terrified her._

_She felt someone grabbed her causing her to drop her teddy bear and covered her mouth from her screams and cries as the house suddenly lit up in a bright orange amber..._

"Focus Fabia, Who was that individual that carried you out of the house?"

"I can't remember and besides I didn't see his face"

I hear her slam the clip board softly on the table and looks at me with an annoyed expression appearing on her face I just sat there and counted in my head before I asked...

"Can I go now?" I asked hopefully.

I hear her let out a sigh but not before smiling at me I get up happily as I grabbed my bag and started to leave the room.

"Thanks Alice! See you at the usual spot! I said as I closed the door and happily went off to meet with Julie and Runo.

"Indeed" I said as I turned to the other figure who was secretly observing the session as he came out but he was still hidden in the shadow.

"Does she remember?"

"No."

"She could be lying Alice, I hope you are not letting your sympathy of the girl get the better of you."

"Of course not Shun, I'm not lying Fabia does not remember who really took her out of that house."

"But of course if she is anything like her sister she will find out the truth and will not stop until she gets it."

"Now that is a trait of hers that I will always admire of Fabia" I said as I placed a kiss on his cheek. "Now come on we are going to be late for Dan."

* * *

"She had you in her loony bin again?"

"Julie it's not a loony bin and Alice is actually pretty nice"

"I wonder how long is she going to keep you asking the same thing! It's not like you remember who saved you! You were only a little girl then how do they expect you to remember something like that!?"

"Who cares just tell me you remember that he was dreamy!"

I laughed at the two of them as we sat down in her usual spot, I looked over to Runo to see that she was blushing as Julie had asked her about Dan again.

"Oh so your saying that you really don't like him?" I said joining in.

"Oh come on Fabs not you too! Why would I? He is sometimes a jerk!"

The two of us smirk as we continue to let her rant about Dan when she suddenly stops and looks at the two of us.

"What are you two smiling at?"

"Nothing Runo you might want to check around you before you say stuff like that" I said to her trying to hold my laughter in as me and Julie left her there confused as went our separate ways to class...

* * *

I couldn't really concentrate during class at all my mind was onto what happened years ago after my sister died I took out a book that I hid from Alice about some stuff I have figured out about my sister death I wasn't going to stop until I found the answers I was looking for as I was flipping through I found something that didn't belonged there-

_**Stop investigating Fabia**_

_**I did not take you out of your old home**_

_**For you to get killed now**_

_**You have been warned...!**_

I let out a gasp as I looked around the classroom anyone could of put that note in there who was I going to trust now especially since I haven't told anyone about my sister...

* * *

Me: I'm just going to end it there sorry for it being so short well anyway here is a sneak peak for Chapter Two!

**I arrived to see a huge crowd at the front of my maths class and tried to see what was going on all I heard was many screams from everyone and the Principal telling everyone to calm down and for the rest of the students straining to have a look to go to our classes.**

**Did something bad happen?**

Well you know what to do Review, Fave or Follow!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Thanks to those that Review, Fave and Follow! I completely forgot about one other thing that I forgot to do in Chapter 1 (The disclaimer) I do not own Bakugan and the characters associated with it (Unless they are my own) I only own the plot!

Now Review Shout Out:

**Anonymous: Ha-ha! That is a good question, Fabia is 16 (turning 17) Runo and Julie are older than her so they are 17, Keith is 21 (but he will still have his appearance in NV if you're wondering) Shun and Alice are 19 and 18... So their ages pretty much match up with Season four of Bakugan. **

**Princess Cya and and Werehogdog: Thank you! I will try to update as much as I can but I do have have to study! **

Here is Chapter 2!

* * *

_...The Illusive Thief Spectra Phantom and a Forgotten Memory..._

"Serena!"

"Oh Fabia look at you! You are a mess!"

The little girl tackles her sister and giggles and looks at her hopefully that she will play with her but the girl's eye drops to disappointment when she knows that her sister has to work.

"I'm sorry Fabs but tell you what I will make it up to you alright let's have ice-cream!"

"I want chocolate!"

The little girl waits for her sister to come back with their special "treat" but something sparks her curiosity the appearance of someone suddenly appearing in the gazebo in the back yard not knowing whether he was dangerous or not she goes over and hops onto the round solid stones across their large pond leading to the gazebo...

"Hey Fabia sorry for taking so lon-"

A loud clang sounds throughout the garden as the older sister comes back to see someone playing with her sister, Fabia happily runs back to her sister.

"Serena! Serena! Look what the man made me!"

"That's nice Fabia but you have to go inside now"

"How come? I wanted to play some more!"

"I'm sorry but I have to work now! Say goodbye and thank you to the nice man!"

"Bye mister and thank you!"

She runs back to the stranger and hugs him and heads into the house holding the origami flower that he made her wondering if she will ever see the strange man again...

I woke up with a sudden gasp and realized that I was on the bus I rubbed my eyes guess I didn't get much sleep last night I sat quietly and tried to remember something of the man who played with me since I was kid but my mind kept coming up a blank.

I was too much into my thoughts that I forgot that I had to hang on to something as I came into contact with the seat in front of me, I gave the driver my most wary look which he just winked back at me as I got off the bus...What a creep!

I sighed as the leaves from the trees fell one by one past me as I counted them...But then something caught my eye a huge crowd around a new museum that just opened when I got closer I realized most of them were News reporters, onlookers, police and the curator of the museum I noticed Jin and Elright there too.

"Hey guys what's going on?"

"He struck again! Man I was hoping to get a close look at him!"

"He who?"

The two boys looked at me as if I were stupid and poked their cheeky faces at me.

"Not telling!" They both chorused at the same time.

"Well fine if you don't tell me then I will have to tell your Mom where you really were when I come over to baby-sit tonight!"

"Oh Fabia that's no fair!"

"That's blackmail!"

"Well are you going to tell me or not? I'm going to be late for school."

"Alright fine we're going to tell cos we think you are the coolest baby-sitter we ever had!"

"We're talking about the Illusive Spectra Phantom, The Famous Thief!"

I signed at the two boys and didn't approve of who their new "idol" was "You guys shouldn't admire people like that, no matter how cool they are! Now come on now I'm making sure the two of you actually go home and not come back when I'm gone!"

After when I took the boys home and arrived at school (I should of stayed at home today) everyone was very excited into the latest theft at the museum.

"Ohh I wish I could have gone and got the latest scoop! Maybe even met the guy!" Julie tells me as she squeals.

"Why you already know what he looks like! Why do you need to see him up close?!" I asked bored.

"BECAUSE!" She suddenly puts a dossier out in front of me containing blurry photographs of the "famous thief!" I noticed that he nice spiky blonde hair and blue eyes that were covered by a red mask.

"You stalker!" I said to her teasingly.

"I'm no stalker; I was out scooping for any info for him! Now Fabia listen up! Spectra Phantom isn't your ordinary thief!

"How does that make him any different than any other thief?" We heard the voice of Runo as she joins us and rolls her eyes at Julie.

"He takes things that have been used for dishonest purposes like taking them from their original owner or using illegal means of obtaining them, all he does is take them back to where they belong. Doesn't it sound romantic guys?!"

"Only you would think of it that way, Julie!"

"That's not true! I'm not the only gal here that thinks it!"

I sighed and got up irritated surprising the two of them as I left towards Class with the two of them following behind me... I expected nobody to be in class early like I always do, I arrived to see a huge crowd at the front of my maths class (most of them were girls) and I tried to see what was going on all I heard was many screams from everyone and the Principal telling everyone to calm down and for the rest of the students straining to have a look to go our classes.

Did something bad happen?

* * *

Me: Well what do you guys think? Here is the sneak preview for Chapter 3!

**"Yes what is that you want? I said as I looked at HIM with much distaste in my eyes at him and the man known as the Principal sitting behind that desk of his."**

**"We were wondering what you know of your sister's case?" **

**I don't know what came over me as my reflexes kicked in as I grabbed something that was hiding in my bag and I held it to my new teacher's throat...**

See ya next time for Chapter 3... REVIEW!


End file.
